


Do you want it?

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: He pushed me on the bed and moved above me.‘Can I fuck you?’ he whispered in my ear.Yes. ‘If you want to.’‘No. Do you want it?’I couldn’t say it. I looked him in the eyes. His gaze was intense.





	Do you want it?

We didn’t talk much.

I didn’t care. I just wanted to satisfy this weird feeling.

Potter might have had the same motivation. I wouldn’t know. He didn’t share much either.

 

***

 

After a quick make out session in the street, he apparated us in some dark room.

I couldn’t see much but my eyes adjusted soon.

He took off my shirt. I removed his t-shirt.

He kissed my neck, my chest and my stomach and then pulled down my trousers and pants.

He blew me right then. His hands on my ass.

After, I would be ashamed for the moans coming from my mouth. But at that time I didn’t care about anything but Potter on his knees.

I came way too early. But I was finally without any thought.

He took off his jeans. And then he was naked.

He pushed me on the bed and moved above me.

‘Can I fuck you?’ he whispered in my ear.

Yes. ‘If you want to.’

‘No. Do you want it?’

I couldn’t say it. ‘Fuck me,’ I looked him in the eyes. His gaze intense.

He turned me around then.

Few spells later and he was inside me.

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t see.

It was glorious.

He was moving slowly at first. Hitting the right places of my body. He kissed my neck and my back and my shoulders.

He grabbed my hair and kissed me on the lips. His pace quickened.

He came and groaned.

I moaned.

We lied there just for a moment. Waiting for the panting to stop. Then he rolled over on his back. And I felt odd

I pushed myself off the bed and stretched.

I put my clothes on.

I didn’t look at him once. But I felt his stare on my back.

I didn’t say anything and neither did he.

I somehow got out of the house into the street and apparated home.

 

***

 

I felt dirty. And not just from sweat still on my skin or his cum on my thighs.

I showered, yet didn’t feel clean.

I felt unsatiated.

I wanted to sleep.

When I closed my eyes, he was there. Still in my head. Naked. The echoes of the night replaying.

The lust was still there.

I was fucked.


End file.
